


A Little Bit Dangerous (But Baby That's How I Want It)

by Migs



Series: Into You [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Camboys, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, kind of sextape, luke is a spoiled little brat, sugardaddy Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's had a week from hell and Luke isn't helping.</p><p>OR: Luke is a spoiled little brat who gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Dangerous (But Baby That's How I Want It)

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

By the time Friday rolled around Ashton was ready to delete his entire existence and move to become a shepherd in New Zealand. Just him and a flock of sheep.

It started on Monday when his head of marketing had to take a sick leave just before the launch of the new campaign. Then on Wednesday Hemmings senior opposed to every single change of the non compete agreement they were reviewing. And then on Thursday one of Ashton's subcontractors informed him they were facing extreme delays due industrial strike. And of course then there was Luke. Ashton could feel the headache threatening to bloom into a full migraine at just the thought of all the shit the teen put him through.

The younger omega somehow acquired his number and Ashton made a mistake of opening his first text which was a picture of Luke after his birthday party. It was taken in front of a big mirror in what Ashton assumed was Luke's room. Luke snapped a candid photo of his backside, still wearing the destroyed lingerie. Ashton could feel his dick harden in the Starbucks where he was spending his lunch, safely tucked in the back corner, far away from the prying eyes. And because Ashton was a weak weak man, he scrolled lower where another pic was waiting for him.

"Just a little reminder of how much fun we had ;)" was the caption under the photo of Luke on his back with his legs up in the air and a close up of the princess plug keeping Luke stuffed full. Ashton immediately deleted the conversation.

Ashton thought not opening and replying to the younger omega will be a clear enough message that Ashton is not interested. Ashton thought wrong.

After countless pictures of what Ashton assumed were Luke's nudes, he received a small gift box that was waiting on his desk on Thursday morning. Ashton curiously pulled on the edges of the black satin bow wrapped around the white box. Once he sorted through all the paper there was what seemed to be a patch of white lace lying on the very bottom of the small box. The older man did the mistake of bringing it closer to his face just to be hit with the smell of Luke that travelled straight to his dick.

Luke sent him fucking panties. As much as Ashton was desperate for the young boy to leave him alone, he had to give him kudos for trying. And if Ashton jerked off in his bed with Luke's panties pressed to his nose... No one had to know.

It was just after 5pm on a Friday evening and Ashton has just sent the last email for the week. There was an expensive bootle of whiskey Michael bought him for his latest birthday open on the desk and the older man was sipping it from the half empty glass. He was just checking the new Audi sport model that came out on the market when he got a notification that he received an email from Michael.

Ashton's mood immediately lifted up a bit as late Friday afternoon emails from Michael only meant one thing. Highlights of Magic Mike Studios. Every Friday Michael would, like a good friend he was, send Ashton a collage of the best moments from the porn studio which would usually either lead to Ashton wanking off on his own and falling asleep or wanking off and then hitting one of the clubs to get himself a pretty omega to take home and fuck.

Ashton eagerly unzips his fly and makes himself comfortable on his Big Boss office chair before he clicks on the attachment labelled LHO18. He is already lazily palming his dick when the video starts. He had a busy week and he deserves some well earned relief.

The centre of the video is a big bed covered in expensive looking white sheets with black and white pillows scattered all over the place. Ashton frowns as he is used to these videos usually starting off with some pretty boys kissing and heavily petting each other before it cuts to the more dirty stuff.

The older man soon realises this is most definitely not one of the usual MMS Highlights as a very familiar figure crawls on the neatly made bed. Ashton watches with open mouth as Luke makes himself comfortable on the duvet by sitting on the bed, his arse resting on the soles of his feet as his hands are resting in his lap.

"Hi," Luke honest to god giggles. "I'm Lucas Lux, I'm eighteen, and this is my application for becoming one of the Magic Mike Boys." Luke smiles shyly at the camera as he adjusts his sitting position on the mattress. "I'm an omega and I'm applying to become one of the Boys because I'm trying to get the attention of my Daddy."

Ashton barely catches the crystal glass from shattering across the floor at the blond's words.

"I believe I will be a great addition to your team as I am young, pretty and very very naughty." Luke giggles again. "Besides, I love sex toys and sucking dick and I look amazing in lingerie."

Ashton watches speechless as the blond lifts himself up from his sitting position just to turn around and crawl on all fours, falling on his elbows as he arches his beautiful full arse clad in nothing but some very familiar transparent white lace, shaking it for the camera before he looks over his shoulder.

"Also, I have really expensive butt. My father is paying a fortune to try and keep me in shape." The teen says before he turns back to face the camera. He is leaning forward as he is grabbing for something behind the camera and Ashton can't help but whimper at the pretty swell of full arse covered in white lace displayed on his screen. And if he thought that was a sight he almost chokes on the sip of whiskey when Luke pulls back with a very special toy in his hands.

"This is one of my favourite toys." The blond tries to go for coy but Ashton sees right through him. He can tell Luke is enjoying this. By this point, he is completely convinced the omega has huge exhibitionism kink.

"It might look like a small plug but this-" Luke stops to tug on a thin tube connecting innocent looking small black plug to what Ashton assumes is a pump. "Will pump it bigger once I get it inside me." The pretty blond confirms Ashton's suspicions.

"It's kind of like alpha's knot. It grows until it fills you full except you can control it. I love it when I can feel myself being stretched from the inside. The silicon growing inside me always makes me feel so full. It's even better when someone else uses it on me because they have all the control over how much they pump it. One guy once made me come by just pumping it up and down until I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Not to mention it makes me all sloppy afterwards so alpha can easily slip his dick inside without any restrictions." Luke giggles as he fists the still small black plug in one of his hands as the other toys with the pump.

If Ashton had any thoughts of closing this video down, they went flying out of the window once the blond introduced the toy. The older man is equal parts turned on by the prospect of Luke pumping himself full as he is suddenly extremely jealous of all the guys that slept with Luke. He can feel the possessive feeling inside him roar it's ugly head at the thought of other alphas being there before him. He knew he was not Luke's first. Luke let him know clearly that he was a boy who slept around a lot. And Ashton can't believe this hasn't bothered him untill Luke was so openly discussing it. He can't believe he ever thought that he didn't fall under the spell of the pretty blue eyes and round arse. He thought he could have a taste and then forget all about it. Boy was he wrong.

Ashton watches as Luke scoots down the bed, turning around again, until his legs are firmly placed on the floor and the blond is pushing a couple of the pillows under his hips so that his arse is nicely elevated and perfectly displayed on the camera. He is pressing his legs firmly together, lifting himself on the tippy toes to display his thick thighs and pretty long legs, trying to push his arse as much towards the camera as he can, before he is placing both of his feet firmly on the floor. The edges of the white lace cut into the full cheeks and suddenly Ashton is having flashbacks to the night a week ago when there was lacy material begging him to be ripped apart.

The older man watches in fascination as Luke hooks the thumbs behind the waistband of the panties and slowly drags them down, teasingly stopping just under the curve oh his arse before he pushes them all the way down his thighs until the expensive garment is falling down Luke's calves and the blond kicks them aside. The omega then spreads his legs a bit before grabbing for the full globes. Ashton watches as Luke gives each cheek a firm squeeze, smushing them together before he is teasingly slowly pulling them apart.

"Fuck." Ashton curses as he puts the now empty whisky glass on the table a bit harder than necessary. His newly freed hand immediately goes to to squeeze his balls when his other hand tightens on his dick. He remembers seeing Luke like this before. All spread and eager for him. However, the last time Luke was all plugged up, pretty gem hiding the opening from Ashton's view. And once Ashton pulled the toy out, the hole was already loose and wet, dribbling slick down Luke's thighs.

He watches in fascination as the teen gently rubs the two pads of his finger over a pretty dusty pink hole which is clenched tight and completely dry of any liquids. It's so tiny Ashton can't help but wonder how anything ever fits there. How his dick fitted there. But he is ready to learn, he is ready to see how Luke plays with his tinny asshole until it's open and wet, ready for a dick to slip inside. Ready to stretch enough to let the knot in and then lock around it.

The omega continues to massage his opening for a couple of more moments, whimpering prettily at the stimulation and Ashton wishes he should be there. That he would be there, kneeling behind Luke and spreading that big arse apart. Exposing the teen's tinny little hole before licking over it. Making it wet with the flat of his tongue before fucking inside until there is sweet omega slick dripping directly on his tongue.

Luke on screen has let go of the pretty white globes that are now marred with thin pink lines from where the panties cut into the plump flesh and tinny little nail marks Luke's own hands left behind when he was kneading them. Instead, he is spreading himself open for the camera. The opening of the tube can be heard in the background and then Luke's hands reappear back in the shot with the small lubbed up plug. Ashton readjusts himself on the chair, spreading his legs even wider as he watches Luke spread one of his cheeks with one hand when the other teases the tip of the plug against his hole.

"Ah, ah." Luke breathes out as he is pressing the tip to the clenching entrance. He spreads his legs even wider as he puts more pressure on the base until the very tip is finally pushing through the tight ring. "Oh!" Luke moans before he pulls the toy back, rubbing it over the entrance and then pressing it back to the opening. This time, when Luke presses the toy to the hole, he doesn't stop until half of it is tucked inside. He is clearly struggling to get it all in so he pulls it back out and then replaces it with two of his lubbed up fingers.

"So tight." Luke moans before he is replacing his fingers with the toy again and pushing with full force. "Oh my god." Luke moans once the toy finally slips inside and the base rests snugly against the entrance. "So good." Luke moans as he grabs for both of his plump cheeks again, spreading them apart and clenching around the toy inside. The omega's pretty dick is now fully hard and Ashton can see him rub against the silk pillows as he clenches his arse around the plug. His small balls are looking nicely full and the older man thinks of how nicely they would fit into his mouth.

"Ah, ah." Luke whimpers again and Ashton moves his gaze from the hairless balls to the left hand that is squeezing the small pump connected to the plug. "I can... Oh!" Luke cuts himself of with a high pitched moan, his hips jerking sharply as he clenches his arse tight. "I can feel it stretching me from the inside." Luke moans before he squeezes the pump three more times, his other hand spreading his cheek wide open as he moans uncontrollably at the feeling of the toy growing inside.

Just when Ashton thinks Luke is going to make himself come with nothing but a toy rubbing against his prostate, the teen stops pumping the toy up, pressing another button which assumingly deflates the toy, before pumping it up again. He only pumps it up four times this time before he is grabbing for the base of the plug and slowly pulling it outside. The older alpha watches in fascination as the toy that is now twice the size pops out, leaving the teen's hole winking open. A small trickle of slick trickles out and Luke's skilled fingers quickly catch it up and push it back inside.

"Fuck, makes me so wet." Luke breathes out before he is feeding the now again deflated plug back in, this time slipping inside without any resistance whatsoever. Once the plug is in, he is quick to pump it up again until his hips are uncontrollably rubbing against the expensive linen, hips twitching sharply every time the tip caresses his special boy spot just right.

Luke repeats the process a couple of times. Pumping the toy up, deflating it a bit just to grow it even bigger instead. He then proceeds to pull the toy out, showing off his rapidly widening hole as the slick runs freely down his thighs, making them all shiny in the bedroom light.

"Feels so good Daddy." Luke moans as he stuffs himself for the fifth time, this time pushing almost fully inflated plug inside before he is turning around, moving the pillows behind his back as he spreads his legs wide open, giving the camera perfect shot on his hard dick and stuffed hole.

"Yeah, just like that." Luke moans as he grabs for the base of the plug, moving it a bit until a new amount of precome wets his dick. His other hand is pulling on his balls before it moves to squeeze his dick. Teen's thin fingers delicately wrapping against the rock hard cock.

"Oh, oh, oh." Luke moans as he moves his hand from the plug so he can roll his hips forward until he is sitting on the toy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The teen moans as he fucks himself on the plug.

"It feels so good." Luke moans as he pushes the base against the mattress, making the toy get deeper before he leans back against the pillows. "Gonna come so hard." He whines as his hand squeezes the pump two more times before moving back to holding the base of the plug so that he can fuck himself with the toy just how he likes it.

"Oh, oh." Luke moans again, his fingers clenching tight around his dick. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna." He whimpers as he sloppily fucks his fist, clearly just on the edge of his high.

"Ah!" He shouts one last time before he is arching his spine and creaming his fist. Now that he's come, his hips jerk violently every time the tip of the plug rubs against his prostate as he is clearly oversensitive.

And just like that the screen goes black, the video cutting off and Ashton groans in frustration as he was just on the verge of coming himself. He considers for a moment of just replying the video but he decides against it. He needs to fuck something. Something blond with big ass preferably. So he quickly shuts down his computer before grabbing his bag and making his way out of the office.

*

When Ashton parks his Mercedes in the garage he is already preoccupied with thinking about which shirt he should wear for the pull. He doesn't even notice something is not right until he almost trips on his way to the bedroom over the pair of jeans that is most definitely not his. Too ripped open and too trendy to be part of his wardrobe.

"What the fuck?" Ashton curses as he finally makes it to the bedroom that is already bathed in a dim light and definitely not empty as Ashton left it this morning.

"Hi Daddy." Luke smiles innocently from his place on the middle of Ashton's bed, his legs neatly tucked under his butt as he sits there looking like the picture of innocence he most certainly isn't.

"How did you get in?" Ashton asks as he closes the bedroom door behind him and leans on it, not making a single step towards the bed.

"You seem tense. Come here. I'll help you relax." The teen bathes his eyelashes innocently, bitting on his lower lip before extending his hand forward. "I see you kept the gift that I sent you." Luke says as he holds the white lacy panties towards Ashton. "Found them right under your pillow." The omega smiles before he shuffles on the bed, spreading his legs wide and Ashton can't help to glance down towards the teen's crotch.

"Do you like it Daddy?" Luke says teasingly as he grabs for his bare dick. He is wearing nothing but black suspenders and tight high socks. As he spreads his legs wider, Ashton can see the base of a hot pink plug resting snugly against his entrance.

"You have to leave." Ashton barks out, not in the mood for the teen's games.

"But I don't wanna." Luke pouts before he turns around, exposing his plump arse as he crawls further up the bed.

"Luke, I'm not playing games. I had an awful week and the last thing I need right now is some spilled brat breaking into my bedroom." Ashton says as he starts making his way towards the bed, hell bent on throwing the teen out of his house. He simply can't afford another fuck with the blond. He is too young. He is too greedy. He is too Hemmings.

"I thought you might say that." Luke says clearly unbothered and before Ashton can even comprehend what's going on Luke is chaining his left hand to Ashton's bedpost with a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs.

"Luke, what the fuck?! Give me the key right now!" Ashton yells as he makes it to the head of the bed, pulling on Luke's hand in hopes it is all a prank. However, it turns out the cuffs are clearly a real deal.

"Cmon Ash. I was sending you nudes all week long and you ignored me? I bet Michael sent you the video of my audition. How did you like it? It could be you instead of the fake dick, you know that. Your rock hard dick inside my tight wet hole. Making me beg for it. You know you want it Ashton." Luke teases as he reaches with his free hand backwards, pulling on the toy inside until it falls out and on the sheets, a thick stream of slick following suit.

"What the fuck is this?" Ashton repeats himself for what feels like hundredth time that day as his eyes roam from the sloppy little asshole to the teen's lower back.

"Ah. You like it?" Luke says excitedly as he turns his head backwards so he can look down his own back as well.

"You got a tramp stamp." Ashton says unbelievingly as his fingers hover over angry looking red patch of skin branded with two black wings.

"Daddy's little angel." Luke says proudly and then moans at the feeling of Ashton's hand slapping his arse.

"You are such a fucking brat." He says before he removes his hands from Luke completely.

"Cmon Daddy. I spent whole day thinking of you fucking me." The teen whines as Ashton makes his way toward the wardrobe.

"Well, that's no ones fault but your own isn't it." The alpha says as he is slowly taking his clothes off.

"Don't be mean now." Luke pouts before he is picking up the toy again and dragging it up and down his crack.

"Will you leave me alone if I fuck you?" Ashton says as he climbs naked on the bed, plucking the plug from Luke's hands and placing the teen's hand next to the one chained to the bed.

"No." Luke replies without hesitation before he moans at the feeling of Ashton's hands kneading his fat arse.

"You really are needy for a dick aren't you. Such a spoiled little Princess." Ashton growls as he presses his dick into the slippery crack, his hands moving to Luke's hips.

"Yeah, yeah." The teen pants out as he tries to rub his arse against Ashton's cock.

"You are so wet for me baby. Your boy hole is absolutely drenched." Ashton leans forward so he can bite on Luke's earlobe. "What about your pretty little nipples baby." Ashton says before he moves to Luke's chest, rolling the cute little buds between his fingers.

"You don't like that?" Ashton frowns as he pulls back at the lack of enthusiastic response from the blond. "Luke?" Ashton asks again.

"It's uh." Luke hesitates before he continues. "It's the shots. Or the pills. I don't know." He finally says.

"What do you mean?" Ashton asks as he moves his hands back to Luke's hips, keeping them pressed tight against his hips.

"It's all those pills my father got me on as soon as he realised I might be an omega. He didn't even let me have my first heat. He just pumped me full with the drugs. One of the side effects is loss of sensitivity in my nipples I guess." Luke replies before pushing his ass back against Ashton's dick.

"Wait." Ashton stills Luke's hips and doesn't pay any attention to Luke's whining. "Are you saying you never had a heat in your life?"

"What does it matter to you? I still get wet for your dick." Luke bites back, clearly unhappy about the discussion.

"Luke, baby." Ashton tries to calm the younger boy down by gently squeezing his balls. "I don't think that's healthy. Even omega's on pills have heats. You can't just-"

"Like I said." Luke cuts him off again. "What does it matter to you. I still get wet like a good little omega. You still get to fuck me. So get on with it."

"Well, all I'm saying is that you are eighteen now. You can make your own health decisions." Ashton tries to go for nonchalant as he pushes his pointer and middle finger inside the wet asshole.

"Oh. Oh." Luke replies quietly, just realising the impact of Ashton's words. "I'm gonna do it." The teen says confidently as he pushes back on the alpha's fingers, moaning at the feeling of Ashton's rubbing against his sweet spot. "I'm gonna go into heat for you Daddy." Luke moans.

Ashton curses to himself as he is unable to resist Luke on a normal day. He just had to go and dig himself into a deeper hole, no pun intended.

"You are always wet for Daddy Princess. Such a slut for something up your bum aren't you." Ashton teases instead before he pulls his fingers out.

"Feels so good." The teen moans as he feels the slick drench his thighs.

"Tell me where the keys are Angel. Wanna see you ride my dick." Ashton croons into Luke's ear as his hands pat Luke's soft belly until they move down to gently toy with omega's stiff prick and full balls.

"You are not going to throw me out?" Luke asks cautiously.

"No baby boy. You got Daddy so hard I can't just kick you out on the street now." Ashton promises as he kisses down Luke's spine until his lips hover just over the fresh ink. "I can't wait to paint them white." Ashton humms as he moves back up.

"Not today. They gotta heal first." Luke says before he is reaching under the pillows and pulling out a thin silver chain with a key on it.

Ashton gently rubs Luke's sides as the teen unlocks the hand from the cuff and then turns around to look at Ashton sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy Daddy." Luke whispers softly.

"It's ok baby boy. You've been very naughty but Daddy will let it slide this time if you ride him real good." Ashton gently kisses Luke's cheek before he is lying on his back.

"The other way round Princess." Ashton trust as Luke goes to straddle him. "Wanna see those angel wings when you bounce on Daddy's dick baby boy." Ashton coos as he watches Luke turn around.

"Yeah, just like that, good boy." The older alpha praises as he tries to keep still whilst the teen omega on top of him is slowly sinking on his dick. "So pretty from behind. Cmon baby boy, show Daddy your pretty hole." Ashton growls. "That's it. Such a good boy." The alpha praises as Luke spreads his cheeks wide, giving Ashton the perfect view of his dick disappearing inside the blond.

"Cmon baby boy." Ashton urges the teen on his lap on as he slowly starts working his thick thighs up and down, riding Ashton and moaning loudly every time his prostate is being judged by Ashton's cockhead.

"Just like that. So good. So good for Daddy." Ashton praises as he is now cupping both of the fat cheeks in his own hands, pushing them up and helping Luke with keeping up the quick rhythm they have going on.

"Ah, ah." Luke whimpers as his thighs start to tire from the riding but unwilling to stop just yet.

"Cmon baby, let's fill you up." Ashton growls as he rolls them over, so that Luke is now on his belly, two pillows under his hips as Ashton continues to fuck him hard.

"Daddy please!" Luke pleads as he is loosely fucking his own fist whilst he is being moved up and down the bed by the strong thrusts of Ashton's hips.

"Yeah baby boy. Almost there. Want you to come on Daddy's knot, can you do that sweetheart?" The older man whispers as he feels his knot plumping up, ready to pop in place any second now.

"Yeah." Luke breathes out, completely giving up on controlling anything and just letting the older man using him as he wishes.

"So good Angel, so good for Daddy." Ashton moans before he feels his high coming. "Come." He barely manages to finish the word when Luke is clenching tight around the thick dick inside and coming all over Ashton's pillows.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ashton curses as he is feeling the orgasm ripping through him, coming harder and longer than he has since his last rut.

*

"Do you really want to become one of Michael's Boys?" Ashton asks quietly. They are still joined together and the older man has been gently stroking the omega's back, making Luke purr in pleasure.

"I might have to if my dad cuts me off." Luke shrugs as he shifts in Ashton's arms, on Ashton's dick.

"Why would he cut you off?" Ashton frowns as he adjusts himself on the bed as well, stiffening a moan at the feeling of Luke clenching sound his cock.

"He's pissed off about the birthday party. He hates tattoos and don't even get me started on the shots and suppressant. Besides, once he finds out you are fucking me he is probably just gonna go batshit crazy."

"He doesn't have to know we are fucking." Ashton offers with a soft kiss on Luke's neck.

"The whole point of us fucking is for him to find out." Luke snorts.

"Well, you will just become my sugar baby then." Ashton says teasingly, accompanying his words with a squeeze of Luke's arse.

"Well, I'm still gonna need money as you are only the third richest person in the city." Luke teases. "Shame Calum is my best friend or Michael wouldn't stand a chance." Luke sighs wistfully and yelps when Ashton spanks his bare bottom.

"Seriously. If he throws you out, I'm gonna take care of you." Ashton promises. "But if you want to become a pornstar, then you should do it." Ashton says before pulling Luke closer until his back is completely plasters to his front.

"Yeah." Luke yawns before nuzzling his face into the pillow. "I'm gonna take a nap now" I will be very disappointed if I'm not fucked awake." The teen hums.

"Whatever you want baby boy, whatever you want." Ashton laughs softly before cupping Luke's soft dick in his big hands. "Gonna be right here when you wake up." Ashton promises with a kiss on Luke's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
